melanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Radical (Melany Nova album)
Radical is the second album by Venezuelan-Spanish singer-songwriter and actress Melany Nova. It was released on May 19, 2015 by the Warner Music Spain and Warner Music Group. The album started to be recorded in November 2014 at Kensaltown Studios placed on Londres, England. Nova long-time friend Marius Montauban served as executive producer alongside her, the album also featured collaborations from Jesus Navarro and Carlos Muñiz. Such as her debut studio album, Nova co-wrote all songs on the album, and the recording sessions was finalized on June 2015. The album contains mainly Latin pop styles, with influences of pop rock, folk, dance and electropop. Radical received generally favorable reviews from music critics, praising Nova's vocal evolution, and lyric's content. The album debuted at number one in seven countries, incluiding at [[Discography|US Top Latin Albums (Billboard)]], and [[Discography|US Latin Pop Albums (Billboard)]], with first-week sales of 73,058 copies, and number seven at [[Discography|US Billboard 200]], and was certified Diamond by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA's Latin), with 941,000 album-equivalent units sold. The album was platinum and multi-platinum certified in Austria, Belgium, Denmark, France, Germany, Hungary, and Switzerland, while was certified Diamond in Argentina, Brazil, where sold more than 700,000 copies, Chile, Mexico and Venezuela. In Spain, the album sold 1,053,000, becoming one of best-selling albums in Spain. As September 2019, the album sold over 8 millions copies worlwide, becoming the most successful Spanish album of the last ten years. At 15th Annual Latin Grammy Awards, Nova won for Best Contemporary Pop Vocal Album and Album of the Year, Record of the Year and Best Short Form Music Video for "Huyendo de los Tiburones", while "Conmigo" was nominated for Song of the Year, and also won Best Latin Pop Album at 57th Annual Grammy Awards, becoming youngest winner artist of all the time. The album had six singles, including the hit-songs "Conmigo", "Huyendo de los Tiburones", which topped the "Hot Latin Songs for 25 weeks and peaked at number twenty on the [[Discography|US Billboard Hot 100]], and was certified twenty-seven times platinum by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA's Latin), selling 1,634,000 album-equivalent units, and in Spain, the song was sold 757,000 copies until July 2016, becoming one best-selling single in the country, worlwide the song sold over 9.7 million copies worlwide, the album also contains the hit-singles "Radical", "Rara Casualidad", "La Fruta Prohibida" and "Sinmiraranadie". The album was promoted in severals television shows, festivals and as well on Tour De Verano in 2015 and Radical Tour in 2016. Track listing Radical – Standard edition # "Radical" – 3:45 # "Conmigo" – 3:12 # "Huyendo de los Tiburores" – 3:16 # "Ilusión" – 3:45 # "Rara Casualidad" – 4:01 # "Si Supieras" – 4:34 # "Gracias Por No Creer en Mí" – 5:19 # "Sinmiraranadie" – 3:22 # "Cuidarías" – 4:15 # "Patético" – 3:09 # "La Fruta Prohibida" – 3:19 # "Ya Verás"– 3:13 # "Sed" – 3:15 Radical – Deluxe edition # "Quien Diría" – 3:19 # "En El Medio de La Nada" – 4:12 # "Perdón y Adiós" – 3:23 Radical– Germany and U.S edition bonus track # "Rise Up" – 3:19 Radical '– South American edition bonus track # "Lo Imperdonable – 2:36 Singles '''Singles from ''Radical Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications